no pls
by limlom
Summary: yo this is only still here so my freinds can laugh at it lmao
1. Intro

Chapter 1: Intro

Adrua didn't want to know what happened. I was just running, after waking up and seeing see was a SKELETON. Like, WTF? I didn't want anyone to see her. I just passed the news station, saw monsters were released from the Underground, norm- WAIT WTFWTFWTFWTFWTF! Monsters? And skeletons with them! As I saw the skeletons, memories just came flooding back. Gaster, Sans, Papyrus, Mom, the scientists, and oh, so much more!

I remembered that after the monsters were trapped Underground, I was left because Sans told me to go hide, but then I couldn't hide anymore. I ran, but then… I bumped into the scientists. They took me to their lab and put a suit on me. It somehow turned me human. Then 1 of the 7 mages came in and somehow WIPED MY MEMORY.

Then last night, a purple little boy and a green little girl came and gave me the suit. They told me to sleep in it and see my true form, and I did, for fear of the mysterious kids coming back. I woke up, and ye. Already told ya that. Now, it was my personal mission to go find those skeletons, Sans and Papyrus.

Sans was so excited (for once not depressed ye) I was ON THE SURFACE! Like, OMG! Now, now, I can't get to excited, `cause Frisk might reset, but that's highly unlikely. Now I can finally find Adura and see how she grew up and, and… other stuff! But first I need to find Adura. God, scientists probably turned her and wiped her. Ugh, wel- WAIT, the lost soul people! They shoulda given to her! Purple and green, if I'm not mistaken.

I looked all around me and saw that we were in Florida. Huh, cool. Nice and warm on my bones. Warms me to da done. (ba dum tss) Gez, Paps right, I've got a problem. I'm even making puns in my own mind! Geez, the really is a problem, but I don't care. Now to my mission, to find Adura!


	2. Meeting and Powers!

**A/N The suit Adura explains is the suit she explained in the intro, the exact same thing, so ye.**

Chapter 2: Meeting

I was running when I bumped into some one, also running. What a coincidence! When we looked up to say sorry, oddly in sync, I realized who it was. "Sans? It's me, Adura, your little sis!" I said with a huge toothy grin. " I didn't think we would meet so soon TIBIA honest, Sans.

"Adura? oh. my. god.! you like puns! thank you, finally someone who likes puns. i was looking for you! right when we got released from the Under- wait, your only 11 now, right? I'm 26 and your, like, and foot taller than me! ugh, I'm always so short! but I'm the oldest! urgh!" Sans said, pretty annoyed.

"Guess I'm just tall! You take after mom; I take after Gaster! Poet and I don't even now it! I'm like a foot taller than a lot of my friends and as tall as a lot of my teachers. But now it's Summer Break! Yay! No school! But Universal! Amusement Park trip with the orphanage! Yay!" I said, so excited of summer.

My mind was racing. She lost me at Gaster. How could my little sis, 1, be taller than me, and 2, now more about Gaster than me? "Sans? What's wrong? Your spacing out and not listening! Sans?" Adura was practically screeching quietly at the end of the sentence.

"i'm good. but how do you much do you know about Gaster?"

"I know he was our dad, pretty damn tall, and he was the royal scientists who got scatted across The Void, and he could see all the timelines and feel all the resets, but do nothing. He has followers who always talk about him as though he was here. I have no effing clue how I know all this shit, maybe that suit th-"

"Adura, wait. 1, why the sudden color? you're only 11! 2, what suit?

"Need to be tough to not get beat up, and I learned the hard way, and I thought I saw one of my old orphanage 'pals'. *explains the suit* So yeah. Skeleton, human, skeleton, and ya. Oh, can you pull out my soul? Before this, I got in a fight with a monster and got hurt so I wanted to see if it was okay." Another big toothy grin coming my way! Choo Choo, all aboard the toothy grin train! Choo Choo!

"sure, I guess… *pulls out soul* whoa! i was right! purple and gre- wait. you're a monster! monsters are supposed to have white, upside- down souls! confusing! oh, wait, cause you used to be a human, so I guess your human soul stays. i guess that means you have powerful magic?"

"Erm… I haven't tried my magic yet? We could go to the fields behind my school, which is called Pine View, and I just became a middle schooler and got straight As andIGOTSOMETHINGSIGNEDBYTHEPRESIDENTSOYEAHOMGS. Um... Sorry I was just proud of myself, but I did almost get a B in Science… *continued mumbling under breath about grades and such*"

"a B in science? our dad was the royal scientist, but, who cares. so let's go to that field, huh? magic time!"

"OK, let's go!"

When we got to my school's field, Sans tried to explain how to use my magic. "just harness your souls power with your mind, and try to summon something. probably gonna be bones, like mine and Pap's attacks. or, gaster blasters, which i have also. watch." Sans' eye sockets disappear, but then one light pinprick came back light blue, with a light blue smoke coming from his eye. Bones, and a mean a LOT of bones come up from the ground. So does this goat skull looking thingy, probably the Gaster Blaster.

"HOLY EFFING SHEIEITY BALLS WTF" screams Adura as she scrambles backwards, and then realizes something. "Wait. If you're the only one that can use the Gaster Blasters, doesn't that make you the Gaster Blaster master? And since it uses magic, you're the Gaster Blaster master caster? And it was probably a total Gaster Blaster master caster disaster the first time you tried to do it!" And toothy grin comes my way, along with me falling down on the grass, screaming with laughter, choking up on myself at the same time.

"Huh~, wasn't it great~! OK. Back to seriousness here. Let me try… NOW!" I thrust up my hand, and one of my eye pinpricks became green, the other purple with purple smoke, following suit of Sans' eye socket-pinprick-eye-thingy. Many, many bones came up from the ground, and a lot of Gaster Blasters as well. The Gaster Blasters, though, had their eyes the same as mine, but no smoke.

"whoa, gu' job Adura! now disperse the bones and make the gaster blaster blast as fast as your gaster blaster can master!" Sans' said, sending me a toothy grin like mine.

OK, well, Adura is fucking POWERFUL. Both pinpricks a color? A lot of Gaster Blasters? The Gaster Blasters having her pinprick colors? Her only soul being human? SHE IS POWERFUL. I'll have to see if she can teleport to. Then she started to giggle in a fit, but finally composed herself after a while.

"Ok, I'm gonna do it… NOW!" The bones disappeared, and the Gaster Blasters shot at the trees with a ray of green and purple whatever it was. 20 trees were disintegrated, 13 knocked over, and 23 disintegrated up to half.

"whoa…" was all I could manage. She did something to 56 trees! Tall pine trees! Geez, whoa that girl is crazy powerful! Welp, now to the teleportation and soul control!

"okay Adura, there's 2 more things, teleportation and soul control. you should know what teleportation is, and soul control is where you control someone's soul to move them. like this!" I teleported over to the tree line, came back, and controlled Adura's soul to make her float in midair for a while.

"k, now you try." San's said while placing me down on the ground.

"Okay, I'll do it… NOW!" I screamed, as I teleported over to Sans, to the tree line, back to Sans, then back to my original spot. Then I grabbed Sans' soul and lifted him in the air and twirled him around, then I put him back down. He gave me a thumbs up. Yay! I was doing good!

"you know where that green pastel hotel is, right?"

"Yep! Are we gonna teleport there?!"

Sans nodded to me, and we both teleported.

When we arrived, he said "Time to meet the family and friends!"

I was so excited.


	3. Explanation and BATTLE!

**A/N- Sorry the last chapter was skippy! I'm a very knew author, but in school I've got a really high A in writing, so I hope it's good. Even though there aren't many people reading this, I'm glad some are. Oh ya, if any of you are actually following along with this story, sorry for the big gap in posting. 2 things: Vacation and writers block. Mainly vacation, so ya. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **-#EOLO and BYEEEEEEE! aduralove 3**

So. At the hotel. Adura, my little sis who missed about a year of her life with her family, will meet them know. Jeez, wonder how they'll react! I'm the only one who knows, I mused, while walking to the room everyone was in, waiting for the announcement he texted everyone about before the short training.

As I got to the door to the penthouse of the hotel, (the only room everyone would fit in at the same time), I said, "Adura. don't be freaked, its ok, just meet your other bro and friends! and the monster savior, Frisk." I opened the door and was greeted with-

"WHATS THE SURPRISE, BROTHER?!" Papyrus screamed at the top of his lu- voice.

"YEEEAAAAAAA! Sans where is the SURPRISE! What is it! Or… WHOOOOOOOO IS IT!" Undyne also screamed very enthusiastically.

"Yes, Sans, I would like to know what this surprise is!" Toriel said, nowhere near the screaming level the others were achieving.

"Yes, I agree with Toriel!" said Asgore, quite quietly to.

"S-Sans? Wh-what is it?" Alphys asked, rather nervous of an incoming prank.

Frisk signed that they would like to know, too.

Then I said, "i would like you to meet: Adura, me and Pap's little sis."

I walked out from scrunching very low behind Sans. Then I said, "Erm… Hi, I'm Adura, and I was left on the surface when the monsters were trapped in the Underground about a year ago, and my story is… complicated to say it at bare minimum. Oh yeah, don't mind my height, I'm only 11." I put a smile on my face, but I'm preeeeetttyyyyy sure that everyone could see I was completely smothered in how nervous I was.

Everyone just gasped, and Pap kinda fell over. I ran over to him to help him up, and realized how tall he is, considering I'm 5 foot 4. So then, of course, I awkwardly said," Umm... Hi Paps! Umm..." Then I ran back to Sans and held his hand cause I was 'effin terrified. I saw Frisk sign something to Sans, and tilted my head in question.

"the kid wants to know how you were left up on the surface, and why you are so tall when she was 23 and about a foot shorter than you. first question I don't think Adura's up to answer, and second... well… let's not go into that, huh?" Sans said with his usual jovial tone, but at the end his voice was annoyed and mad at the same time.

"Well, ya, actually I will tell you guys bout me, and the height? Let's just say this: **_Parentage_** _._ Kay? Kay. Know, here's my story. I am obviously Sans and Pap's sis, and I got height, puns, lazy mostly but **can be very serious and straightforward when I want to be.** '' The last bit had everyone gaping at me. Sans signed something to everyone that I didn't know, but I'm smart. I'm guessing it was my magic, and double eye colors, and soul.

I signed," Adura is probably stronger than all of us combined, but only my magic, so **don't mess with her** , k?"

Then I continued to explain my past. "SO. I had a good childhood, straight As, advanced classes, tennis, chorus, art shows, and a loving family! But then the sudden conflict and war. You all know that story, so I'll spare you of that. So, on the day all the monsters got ushered into the Underground, Sans told me to hide. I did. But then, a day or so later, I was running down the street with my hood pulled up. But, I ran into a scientist who caught wind that there was a monster on the surface. I tried to run, but guess what? He happened to be one of the 7 Mages, the on with blue soul magic like me. So he wrapped my soul in magic and dragged me to a lab. I was put on a surgery table and had my memory of Sans, Mom, Dad, Pap's erased, along with all my memories of me being a monster with family were replaced with me as a human with the orphanage. All the orphanage kids and caretakers had their memories washed so I was part of them. My teachers and friends also got brainwashed! I still feel bad for Sarah and Eliza, who resisted much more than the others, so they had to be s-se-sedated to get brain washed."

A little yellow lizard looking monster then asked," How in the universe did then make you from monster to human and back to a monster?"

"A suit. And before we continue, I **_NEED_** your names. Whenever we got a class pet, I was so antsy to name it, and so antsy to know peoples names. A lot of my friends have odd names, like Eliza, Linnea, my name is strange, Rushi, Bjorn, Yasmine, Neveah, Juna, Callahan, Tuesday, Appleonia, and ya know. I like names. But I know you, Paps, even if you don't remember me." I said with a look of melancholy in my eyes.

"H-Hi, I'm Alphys!"

"Hey Punk! I'm Undyne!"

"Hello, little one! I am Toriel."

"Hello, I am Asgore."

"I'm Frisk." Everyone was surprised they talked, but then they understood because I don't know sign language.

"Alright! Thanks so much, I knew something was bothering me but I just couldn't _name_ it." Then came a barrage of noises.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", courtesy of Paps.

Giggling from Frisk.

Loud laughter and snorting from Toriel and Sans.

A table flipped from Undyne with a "NNNNNNGGGGGGGGGYHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Groaning from Asgore.

Giggles from Alphys.

"nice one, sis, but i'm the best at _naming_ puns, but let's get back to the story, k?"

I nodded, and heard a very loud sigh of relief from Undyne, Paps, and Asgore. "So, back to the story, huh? Well, in short, they put the suit on me, put in calculations and pressed buttons on the suit, and POOF! I was no longer a skeleton, and I was human now! I was dropped off at the Orphanage, and life continued on, until I saw these people. A green little girl and a purple little boy. They gave me a suit and told me to sleep in to reveal my 'true form'. I did for fear of them coming back. And in the morning I woke up like this and I hid the rest of the day, pretending to be sick, and then I left once during the next day and started to run. Oh yeah, luckily the mysterious kids came after I came back from my elementary graduation party after school, so it was summer when I turned back. When I was running, I ran into Sans, also running. Before that, I saw a live broadcasting of you guys getting released to the surface and my memories came flooding back. Anyways, me and Sans meet and he seemed to remember me and I asked him to show me my soul cause I was curious about what it would look like. The fight thing was a lie, but the cursing thingy wasn't. When Sans pulled out my soul, I saw what it looked like." I then pulled out my soul, and everyone let out a gasp. It was still green and purple, being ¾ Purple and ¼ Green.

"Must mean you're REALLY strong then, huh punk?" Undyne said, "Well then, I challenge you to a battle!" she looked so fierce and ready for it all.

"Sure! I wanted a break from the storytelling anyways, but let's go outside. Only did the basic rundown of all my magic with Sans." I said with I smile, and I was ready to burn up some of my energy.

When we got outside, Adura and Undyne started their fight. Undyne got a spear, and Adura summoned a wall of bones to lean on, smirking lazily at everyone then focused on Undyne. Undyne was glaring at her with all her anger and got pumped. "You can go first Undyne." Adura said with a smirk.

Undyne released a full on powerful wave of magic at Adura, but she just teleported to the side with no spears coming at it. Everyone was so surprised! Adura could teleport, like OMG! But I just chuckled to myself. I could barely stand the looks on their faces when she just teleported once and dodged all of Undyne's really powerful attack. Adura said," I don't have the intent to murder you, just to battle with you, so the attacks will only do 1 damage, but hopefully you don't get hit to much!" She smirked lazily as she raised her hand and one of her eye sockets blazed with a purple fire, and the other gleamed with a bright lime green pinprick of light in her other eye.

"Ready?" She summoned 12 blasters around Undyne, and with the Blasters eyes blazing with the same magic as Adura and blasted, and Adura greened Undyne's soul so she couldn't do anything. Her blocking spear didn't even work. Right after that, Undyne's soul turned blue so she could jump, and Adura blasted wall after wall of bones at Undyne to jump over. When that finished, Adura's 'turn' was over and Undyne screeched, "HOLY FUCKING DAMMIT YOU ARE SOOOOOOO POWERFUL ADURA OMG How? I almost died, even though those weren't even your most powerful attacks. Your even more powerful than Sans! And that says something because I know in the bottom of my soul that somehow, Sans, you used to be the most powerful monster. But now she is! Like, what the literal fuck!"

Tori somehow didn't even mind Undyne's cursing because she was marveling at your magical abilities. Frisk looked a little freaked. They were probably reminded of their Judgements. Ech. Anyways, you believed it was time to get back to storytelling.

After we got back inside, Adura continued with the story. "Well, I don't think there's much more to tell, and **I am NOT going into my parentage. OKAY?** " said Adura, with a bit of menacing glare in her eyes to show that she is utterly serious.

Everyone nodded, pretty scared of her, and what her parentage was to be so serious about.

"Oh, fuck, it's getting late, I've gotta get back to the orphanage! Umm… BYEEEEEEE!" Then she went to the door and started to leave, but then I said,

" **kid.** i have wanted to find you for a year. you're not going back to that place. we will find out how to adopt you as a sister. or you can just run away cause they won't recognize you anymore. **i** **do not want to lose as many family members as we already did.** you'll stay, right?"

"Yea, that's a better idea. But what about my friends? Maybe if they see me as a monster they'll remember? I did when I saw you guys! Besides, I've got a sleepover with Sarah and Lauren this weekend at Lauren's house! So if I could see them and they would remember! So would their parents, cause they got brainwashed as well. Man, can't wait for the weekend! So yea. They were my besties since 2nd grade, so they should remember especially well." Adura said very excitedly.

"welp, i guess that's fine. so, I have no clue what that is but i'm guessin' that you sleep at her house and we pick you up the next day?"

"Yup. It's tomorrow, so I have to go and get my stuff from the orphanage. I'll just teleport over and grab my stuff, I guess?"

Frisk signed," She's gonna move here, right? I like her! She seems fun and quirky." I signed back,

"yea. this 'll be fun." Then I actually said,

"cool. go grab your stuff. make sure no one sees you!"

"BYYEEEEEEEEE! See you in a sec!" Then Adura teleported away. I had to tell them all something.

"Adura is smart, all As and stuff. she's got a good intuition to, but don't try to keep secrets from her, k? she will find out, k? she's been through a lot. same here. and frisk, i gotta talk to you about something when Adura's at her sleepover." Then Adura came back, with a bag in hand.

"I just took this for my stuff cause I didn't want to came back with clothes in my arms. So yeah… umm..." She just smiled a bigger, more nervous smile.

"do we have an extra bed she could sleep in?" I asked.

"Well, we do have this couch! It folds out in to a bed, see little one?" Said Toriel, trying to sound comforting to Adura, clearly wracked with nervousness.

"Oh. Okay. There we go!" Adura said while placing her stuff next to the couch.

Can't wait for my sleepover! Luthergrin Drawings and Crests, here we come!

 **A/N- The weird name thing? That's a fake company we actually made in art as a joke. It was still fun, though.** **J**


	4. The Sleepover Showoff

**A/N- The people in this chapter are actually, IRL, some of my besties. Don't think they are reading, but anyways, HI SARAH HI LAUREN (AKA LADY)! Oh, most of this chapter will be in Adura POV. So ya!**

 **-#EOLO and BYYEEEEEEEEEEEE! aduralove 3**

It was Saturday, the day of my sleepover with Sarah and Lauren! I was so excited! I told Sans I could just teleport there with my stuff, so I said bye and left. When I got there, Sarah's mom was just leaving. I waved to her and went inside. "I'm here!" I screamed so they could all hear me. Lauren and Sarah ran down the stairs. They are both pretty short, as shorter then Sans. While they were coming downstairs, I was going upstairs saying, "I have something serious to tell you."

"OOOHHHH! What is it what is it what is it! I wanna know! Come on, just tell us now! Pwease!" Sarah said, her usual uber-hyper self.

"Yea Adura! Tell Us! Last time I heard something serious, it was Tuesy not going to Pine View anymore. Sad, huh?" Lauren said with nervous tone in her voice afraid that I was moving.

By then, we were upstairs in Laurens room. Then I said," Look at my arm."

They both said," K?" When they saw my arm, they both screamed.

"OMG ADURA! YOUR ARM! WHAT HAPPENED!" They both screamed but then they both said,

"Oh. I remember… everything now."

Of course, from all that screaming of my arm, Lauren's mom and sister, Hannah, came upstairs.

"What happened to your arm?! Is it broken?'' Laurens mom said, fear lacing her eyes and voice.

"YEA! What happened, Adura?!" screamed Hannah, also frightened.

I stood up, rolled up my sleeves and pulled down my hood to my jacket and said," This. Do you remember now?"

Then came," AAAAAAAHHHHhhoohhh…"

I texted Sans:

 _everything's g8 they remember it all yeah_

 **good job sis now enjoy ur slepovr**

 _k bye_

 **ok bye txt me l8er**

 _k_

"Ok mom and Hannah BYEBYE we want ALONE TIME PLEASE BYEBYE!" Said Lauren, ushering them out of her room.

"Wanna see some magic?" I said quite literally.

"Kay! But wait. What does this have to do with anything here, you know?" asked Sarah, confused.

"Yup! I agree with Sarah. But show us anyway." said Lauren.

"Ok! But 2 things- 1, OUTSIDE. 2, I'm the most powerful monster in the Underground BTW."

So we walked outside chatting about school and such. When we got there I said, "Just watch. Don't talk, ok? But first," I pull out their souls, Sarah's being green, and Lauren's being also green, and I pulled out my soul to show them, "This is your soul, the very culmination of your being. Each soul color represents something. Mine, being purple and green, would be Perseverance and kindness. Since you guys soul is green, it means you have kindness souls. Now I'm gonna do something to your souls, so don't get scared." I made their souls blue and lifted them up in the air.

"AAAHHHHH THIS IS SO FUUUUUUNNNNNN!" Screamed Sarah, clearly very happy.

"OMG OMG OMG OMG ADURA IS THIS SAFE PUT ME DOWN BUT THIS IS FUN AHHHHH11!1!1!11!" Screamed Lauren, but I put them down. The screaming once again caused Lauren's mom and sister to run outside.

"What was that!" Asked Lauren's mom, clearly angry.

"Come here Sarah! Oh, I was just showing them my magic, and one of them was soul control. I showed them their souls, too!" I then pulled out Sarah's soul again and lifted her in the air, twirling her around.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! SO FUNNNNN! WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sarah screamed, then I put her down on the ground and put her soul away.

"Ummm… that was crazy. We- "Lauren's mom didn't get to finish her sentence, cause,

"HOLY COW YOU CAN DO MAGIC WHAT THE LITTERAL HECK. Do it to me!" Screamed Hannah, clearly eager to get lifted in the air.

"Ok, but first I'm gonna get a ways back so I have better control over your body." Then I teleported about 20 feet back, and every on screamed,

"YOU CAN TELEPORT!?"

"Yup, and so can my bro. I can also do this." I pulled out everyone's souls, put green magic on them so they couldn't move, and then my eye sockets went to color mode, 1 blazing purple and the other a bright lime green pinprick, summoned a blaster to hop on to, and summoned lots of bones as well. And, just cause I could, I un-greened their souls, blued their souls and put them on to Gaster Blasters and un-blued their souls, and we started to ride in the air on the Blasters. "And remember this- this ain't a dream. Go look around! There are monsters everywhere." Then we went back to her backyard and got off of the blasters, and I said," Those things can shoot lasers to, ya know."

Everyone was in utter shock. "There was a reason I told you I was the strongest monster in the Underground! And I know why. Monsters normally have white, upside down souls. But since I was a human for a year, I kept my human soul when transformed back in to a monster. But if I didn't have a human soul, I'd be in second to Sans, my bro."

Everyone then just stood there in utter shock. "Welp, come on Lady! Come on Sarah! Let's go and do our fake little company, Luthergrin!" Sarah and Lauren perked up and started to follow me when I said that. Lauren's mom and sister left us to do our own stuff, and then we went to Laurens room to play Luthergrin. We stayed up drawing, talking, and eating the entire night. We all fell asleep around 4:30 AM, so we woke up at 9ish, had breakfast, and then went back to Lauren's room to draw and talk some more before our families came to pick us up at noon. We were talking about school when I heard a whoosh, like a really heavy blow of wind.

"Did you hear that whoosh of wind?" I asked

"No!" They both said.

"Well, lemme look out- Oh! It was Sans teleporting here! Sorry guys! Gotta go!"

"AAHhhhhhhh! Bye!" said Lauren, clearly upset.

"BU-Bye! Don't forget your drawings!" said Sarah, hyper voice as usual.

"Bye!" I screamed down the stairs before teleporting outside with a whoosh of my own so everyone knew I was leaving.

"Heya, Sans! Let's go back. I am super tired."

"hey, sis. why are you tired? wait, lemme guess. no sleeping, just staying up drawing, based on the stack of papers in your hand. and you used a lot of your magic too, huh?"

"Yep… you normally stay up all night at a sleepover, though! The next day you mainly just chill, though. So the couch will be taken up by a sleeping Adura most of the day! Trying to recover her magic and energy! So let's hurry up and teleport there. K? K."

"alright, let's go."

When we got back, she literally just passed out on the ground.


	5. Talk, and a Breakdown?

**A/N- Sorry for no adventure yet! I'm still developing characters and relationships. HATE will be coming soon, with Chara following… Oh! Sorry about so many le time skips, but there was a lot I didn't want to have to write, cause i'm sanspai. to lazy lol ;D**

 ** _~Le time skip back to during le sleepover~_**

Adura just teleported over to her friend's house when I pulled Frisk into my room and closed the door behind me. " **do you know about Gaster? Adura remembers but i don't. please, feel free to fill me in at any time.** "

Frisk signed," I do know who he is. The man who speaks in hands, the one who listens while away, the one who was fell into his own invention and scattered across time and space, and the one who is darker, yet darker."

"well. that brings back memories. thank you for informing me, Frisk. i'll make sure to keep tabs on her. she knows more than anyone here does, too. she somehow retained **all** of Gaster's memories when she was transformed back into a monster and saw the trigger of all her other memories. i have no fucking idea how, though. she said the suit. i dunno, but i don't care, i just need to know what she knows that i don't know. confusing."

Frisk signed," Confusing, yes. *gasp* You need to say the word 'reset' around her and see if she reacts! Maybe she knows because of Gaster?"

"yea. thanks, kiddo. seeya."

 ** _~Le time skip back to le present~_**

She just passed out! What the fuck, what the hell do I- WAIT. "pap. its ok, she just over used her magic from showing off. then she didn't even sleep. she just needs sleep." I said while lifting her with her soul and putting her on the couch.

"ARE YOU SURE? I DON'T WANT HER TO BE HURT ALREADY! I JUST MEET HER YESTERDAY!" Pap said, clearly distrusted.

"she's fine. wanted her friends to remember, and for them to see how strong she is. she is the strongest monster in th- well, on the surface now."

"OKAY BROTHER! I BELIEVE SHE IS FINE TOO. I WAS… JUST, WELL… WORRIED! BUT I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER HER! HOW DO I WORRY YET NOT KNOEW WHO SHE IS? UGH, FAMILY IS CONFUSING."

"sure is bro. sure is."

 ** _~Le time skip to le 7:30 PM, le time for dinner~_**

"Dinner, everyone! I made sushi!" yelled Toriel, so everyone knew it was dinner.

"O-oh! Sushi! Yummy! Th-thank you, Toriel." said Alphys.

"Oh, your wel- "said Toriel interrupted by…

"NYYYGGGHHHH! Sushi! Anime food! YUUUUMMMMMM!" screamed Undyne, obviously!

"HMMMM… SUSHI SOUNDS GOOD! IF UNDYNE LIKES IT, I SURE WILL TO! NYEH HEH HEH!" umm... just guess who it is. Pap, if your stupid.

Frisk rushed to the kitchen, clearly excited for sushi.

Then I walked in from my room and saw Adura was stirring. She looked like she just had a terrible nightmare, especially when she opened her eyes, they were _both_ blazing like fire. That means she was never even using her full power against Undyne! Sis is super powerful. I ran over to her, and said," sis. are you alright? nightm- "

"Night ** _TERROR._** I get them really often, about, stuff about time. Called resets. I ca- "

" **sis. you know what those are?** "

"Yep. If you want to continue talking about this, in your room after dinner. I heard screaming about sushi, and I love sushi from trying kim-pop at Hana's house. So goooood. Let's go. No lunch makes you hungry."

"ugh. fine, but tell me **all** **you know about it, k?** "

"Okay. That's fine. Your my bro, after all."

During dinner, a lot of people asked Adura about her sleepover.

"Whaddya guys do? Watch anything, like ANIME?!" asked Undyne.

"No, I showed them _me_ , and my magic. They were super impressed and really cool about it. We just drew and ate snacks, but I _drew anime_. I learned how on free time during Spring Break to… umm… well, nevermind. Anyways, we drew, gossiped, ate, played games, and had a good time." Adura explained with a layer of excitement in her voice.

"Cool, cool, BUT SHOW ME YOUR ANIME DRAWINGS!" Undyne sort of commanded Adura.

"Yea! I wanna see your anime drawings to!" Alphys told Adura very eagerly.

"BRB." She said and walked to the couch slowly to grab her drawings.

"guys. Adura didn't use her full power when battling you, Undyne. Adura woke up from a nightter-mare, nightmare, with both eyes **blazing harder than when she battling you.** "

Everyone looked shocked when I walked back into the kitchen. "What's wrong? You look like you just saw Mettaton sizzle an egg on his leg when that should be physically impossible!" Everyone grinned at the thought of it. Then I realized something.

"Wait. Something is seriously wrong. I have no clue who Mettaton is, but said that like I knew him well. My mind is already messed up enough as it is, with by brain always working around the clock and thinking weirdly, and I'm always bored but then when I'm bored I see stuff so I try to never be bored, and I've got PTSD, and, and, I HAvE MemORiES ThAT AreN'T Mine, and, and, and… AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! I AM SO MESSED UP!" I just broke up and fell, scattering the drawings everywhere. "I just dunno anymore. Augghhh! That's why I wish school never ended, so I had no time to think over my life. Ugh, I'm an emotional mess of a monster."

Sans was rushing over with Toriel to try to comfort me.

"sis, its ok, we can go to my room and you can tell me all about it, ok?"

"Yes, little one, go with Sans and explain things to him. He is your brother after all."

I just teleported straight to him room after that. When I got there, I just collapsed and cried my eyes out. (i don't have eyes but whatevz. hey, that was also part of one of my projects! ha. =D) Sans teleported right after me.

I was scared of she would tell me, cause if it caused a breakdown like this, it must be bad. She told me,

"I saw… you all being taken away by someone who looked exactly like you, but inverse colors. He had blue straps wrapped around all of you guys souls, all of my friends' souls, all of my favorite teachers' souls, and this little child with completely red eyes was right next to him, and had a button with HATE on it. And I know what HATE is. It's an anti-EVERYTHING group set to kill everyone and destroy the world. The little child? Chara. The person that looked like you? Error Sans. There are different universes out there in the Omega Timeline. I know all this because a different version of Frisk called Core Frisk looks over the Omega Timeline to stop Error you, along with Ink Sans at Core Frisk's side. Well, that Frisk came to visit me. It was right before I ran away. They were part of the reason I ran away to, cause they told me to start running away soon. I know all of this is real and not some made up bullshit because they opened a rift in space and showed me the Omega Timeline when they were leaving. It was all over whelming for me to handle, and it just depend my stress and such. I guess all these crazy people know who I am because the suit does something to time and space to make me a monster again. Mouthful. Oh god, Sans, I feel so much better know that someone knows what I know. And I'm pretty sure you know exactly what I said considering your science background."

I mulled all this over and then said, "you sound crazy, but i know your right. a version of me that was called Ink Sans came and told me about exactly what you just said. Error, the destroyer, and Ink, the creator. man, and i thought no one had as bad of stress as i did. and you said you had PTSD. from what? i have it to, from the, uhh… resets in the timelines and fromwhenfrisk/charakilleveryonethenmethendestroytheworldandthendothatonloopuntillfriskregainscontrolandnowwe are here…"

"I have it from when the scientists took me, and when I was at the orphanage after the first run in with some new 'pals'."

"oh… ok then. so you mean bullies?"

"Umm… yeah. I really don't like to open up at all so… don't tell anyone."

"i don't either. and i won't tell anyone."

" **You promise? Cause I heard you telling everyone that I'm strong, to not mess with me, stronger than I look, and double eye flaring.** That's kinda personal and scary, ya know. Ok sorry know I'm just gonna kinda br-break d-d-dow-wn know, mmmk? k." Then she just fell down from her sitting position and started to bawl. I didn't notice till now, but she has bright purple tears, but a few are green.

While bawling she said, "I-i-i rem-member-r our-r-r mom."


End file.
